Abby's Bete Noire
by Guevera
Summary: A short story about Abby's autopsy nightmare and how she overcomes it...


Disclaimer: Same disclaimer as always… I don't own the characters, just borrowing them for a while - whether I return them or not...I'm still deciding... Oh _alright_ you can have them back. lol. Seriously though, they're owned by DPB I s'pose, and I'm not getting any financial gain from this, blah blah blah

A/N: This is only my second NCIS fic, and it's the same deal with the first one, I had to write a story for school. This time it had to be a story about a nightmare and overcoming it, so what better story to do than Abby's bete noire – her autopsy fear! Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------

"**Abby's Bete Noire"**

It was Abby's bete noire. Her nightmare. It scared her, showed her vulnerability.

Abby sighed. She didn't know why it scared her so much. After all, she _did _sleep in a coffin. But after she dreamed about herself lying on the autopsy table in the morgue, she'd been afraid to enter the room. She could almost feel the cool, smooth steel of the table underneath her. Abby shuddered. In her dream she was stone, cold dead.

But why did it scare her so much? Ever since she had the dream she hadn't been able to enter the morgue, she'd even been unable to press the 'down' button on the elevator. Images flashed through her head, man, she needed to talk to someone.

It's not like death scared her, not like you'd think anyway. Her Gothic attire, complete with black everything – her pigtails, dark makeup, black or tartan skirts, fishnet stockings, spiky jewellery, and about a dozen tattoos at last count. Not to mention the fact that she worked in a laboratory, she was faced with numerous pieces of evidence to bag, tag and analyse. Evidence from homicides, sexual assaults, kidnappings and robberies. Horrible acts of humans inflicting pain on each other. But no, a dream scared Abby. She scoffed, it was ridiculous.

Abby stood up from the desk she was perched on and headed towards the elevator. It was just a dream, after all, it wasn't real – Abby Sciuto wasn't about to be beaten by a mere dream! She reached for the button on the elevator – oh, God she couldn't do it!

_No!_ Abby determinedly thought, _Why am I so afraid? This is stupid._

Abby yelled in frustration, making a few agents turn around at their desks. McGee was one of them. He looked worried, and asked her if she was alright.

"Yeah, peachy," she said sarcastically, "I'm lying dead on the autopsy table, why wouldn't I be alright?"

McGee went silent. He knew from experience that you don't mess with Abby when she was like this, it was best to let her work out her problems by herself.

Abby sighed loudly as she spun around towards the elevator, her black pigtails swinging wildly. Abby pressed the 'down' button, it was on this floor so it dinged and opened straight away. Special Agent Tony DiNozzo was in the elevator. He grinned when he saw Abby.

"Going down Abs?" He asked her. Abby paused, should she just tell him about her dream? _No, _she thought, _This is Tony we're talking about, the minute I tell him he'd be straight out of the elevator and shooting his mouth off to Kate. _

Not that Abby minded if Kate knew, she was her best friend, after all, but what she would mind was if Gibbs knew. Gibbs was her friend, but he was also her boss. Abby didn't want Gibbs to think that she wasn't capable of doing her job because she got a little freaked out by a dream.

Abby nodded and hopped into the elevator, "Morgue." She said simply, she didn't really want to talk, but Tony had other ideas. "Going to see Ducky?"

Abby watched the numbers going down. "Not exactly." She said. Tony gave her a look, but didn't push it any further. The elevator dinged and the next thing Abby knew she was on the basement floor, staring at the door of the morgue. She swung it open, trying to appear confident in case anyone was in there.

"Abigail, my dear! What brings you down here?" Ducky asked. He was their medical examiner, or in other words, the one who performed the autopsies. Abby smiled, to her surprise she didn't see afraid at all!

Abby grinned at Ducky. He had no idea why Abby was grinning, but she didn't care.

She guessed if she ever told anyone about her dreams she couldn't exactly say she'd beaten them. All she'd done was go down to the morgue. But she figured that anyone wanted to know _how_ she'd gotten rid of her fear, she could rig up some story. They didn't need to know the full truth, right?

Abby felt great, like a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She'd beaten her bete noire.

-----------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it guys! It's only my second fic, so bare with me - I'm still getting to grips with putting the people from NCIS down on paper. It's not as easy as it looks, you know? Tony and Kate are the easiest to write - especially Tony, peobably because he's my favourite and I've spent a lot of time surfin' the web trying to find info on the gorgeous Michael Weatherly! Also because I pay a whole lot more attention to him then NCIS is on than the others, and because he's nearly always with Kate, I've gotten to know her too. Just little things mostly, not the obvious things. I'll stop blabbing now! Please review!


End file.
